


Battleship

by TabbyCat33098



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbyCat33098/pseuds/TabbyCat33098
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward comes back from a mission and Skye is happy to see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battleship

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure crack and I am not at all sorry. I was dicking around on tumblr and came across a graphic from the battleship scene and thought "oh my god what if", so I wrote this. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated. Happy reading! :)

They haven't seen each other in weeks due to Ward being stationed undercover in Bangladesh to keep an eye on some important bigwig whose name Skye didn't even try to remember. He only got back a couple hours ago, but FitzSimmons have already checked him over and given him a clean bill of health. He's not even that tired, courtesy of the mission being a simple recon mission. 

Skye pounced him the moment he stepped out of the lab, enveloping him in the tightest hug she could. "You're back," she mumbled into his form pecs, despite knowing the mission was a level 2 mission and therefore wasn't dangerous at all. She's lost him too many times already, though, and she can't help but still worry that one day he'll go out into the field and not return. 

He did it with Garrett, after all. 

But he isn't with Garrett anymore, and he proves that with every mission he completes successfully. Coulson's ready to give him a level 4, Skye knows, but she doesn't want to ruin the surprise, so she keeps her mouth shut. 

She dragged him back to her room from the lab (his room was bugged and boy, would that have been awkward). They both stripped almost immediately, needing to work out the tension of being separated for so long, and now Ward is mouthing at her breast while she arches underneath him. 

"Please," she whines, scrabbling at his back. "Come on, Ward, I've been ready for ages." And she has. She's been wanting this since a week after he left. 

Ward leaves her breast and reaches up to kiss Skye. He worries at her lips for a brief moment before pulling back. He's smirking, and suddenly Skye doesn't know whether to feel excited or nervous. 

Ward ducks down to nip at Skye's ear. A breathy moan leaves Skye's mouth, and Ward chuckles. He rests there for a moment. 

"Skye," he whispers seriously, and Skye is feeling pretty nervous now. "You sank my battleship."

It takes Skye a moment to understand, and then she bursts into peals of laughter. "Oh my god, Ward!" she chokes out, slapping ineffectually at his chest. He chuckles too, though his laughter is more subdued. 

"You completely ruined the mood, you bastard," she complains halfheartedly.

"I'm sorry," Ward apologizes, not sounding sorry at all. But he's smiling, and it's real, and Skye hasn't seen that smile in months, so she's already starting to forgive him. 

"Oh, come here, you dork," she says fondly. She pulls him down and maneuvers so that he's curled protectively around her, one arm thrown around her waist and legs tangled together until she can't tell where his start and hers end. They fall asleep like that, breaths mingling in the small space, and a small smile on both their lips.


End file.
